


Finding Love in Prison

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [216]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Folsom Prison Blues, M/M, Prison, past possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam and Dean go to prison, and Sam finds his past lover, who has quite the story for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings for prison and past possession.

Sam’s shoved into a cell, gritting his teeth the whole way. The whole _point_  is to end up in jail. Fighting back is stupid, pointless, self-defeating–

The fight leaves his body in a sudden, stunned woosh when he sees who else occupies his cell.

“Brady?” he asks as the door slams behind him, voice choked.

It _is_  Brady. Tyson Brady, the first person to really welcome Sam to Stanford. His best friend, his lover. The train wreck, the one who, weirdly enough, introduced him to Jess.

Sam’s first thought is _guess he went more off the rails than I thought_ , which is pretty unkind, and he tries to squash it. The next question is how Brady got all the way out here when, last Sam knew, he was coasting through the end of his career at Stanford.

Brady smiles at him, weak and shaken. “Hey, Sam,” he says. “Man, have I got a story for you.”

* * *

Sam doesn’t want to believe it, at first. But how else would Brady know about demons? How else would he know Sam’s entire life, the details Sam would never dare share with friends?

It’s true. Which means Brady’s hands murdered Jessica, which means Brady flunked out of pre-med because of a party-crazed demon, which means they broke up because Brady really _wasn’t_  Brady.

Which means he slept with a demon, kissed him, shared a bed with him. Sure, he knew something was wrong, had ended it soon after. But he’d still done it.

“I…I can’t believe,” he says, voice dazed, eyes darting around the cell.

Brady sounds morose. “I know. Look, it’s…crazy. Of course, knew you’d believe it. But…the demon pissed off soon as I got landed here. Guess it was easier to grab someone new than bother to break me out. Ever since then, I’ve sat here and wanted to tell you the truth. Been hoping for a chance. Just so you’d know.”

Sam nods. He gets it, he supposes, even if he’s having trouble really getting it. “You..you’re alright?” he manages to sum up, because even if some part of him is viscerally reacting badly to Brady– _Jess letting him in, him killing her, starting that fire, after being invited in, his hands–_ he still knows, logically, that this is his friend. His friend, back, after going through something truly awful. “It’s just…demons usually don’t leave the hosts in great condition. Especially after any amount of time.”

Brady just shrugs. “I’m good,” he says. “Dunno why. But I’m fine. Physically, you know.”

Sam nods. He does know.

When they’re finally let out of their cell and sent to get food, Sam finds Dean, Brady awkwardly trailing behind him, clearly not sure of his welcome. “Dean,” Sam says. “Better make that escape for three. Pass it on.”

“Who the hell…” Dean begins.

Sam gestures next to him, to the gaping, shocked man standing there. “This is Brady,” he says. “And I’m not leaving here without him.”


End file.
